Commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,343 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,018, hereby incorporated by this reference thereto, disclose systems for the automated checkout of articles selected by a customer for purchase in supermarkets and like facilities. The former patent involves an arrangement addressing articles which bear a so-called "universal product code" (UPC), typically in the form of a bar code uniquely indicative of the identity of the article bearing the code. The UPC of each article selected for purchase is scanned or read and a signal indicative of the article identity is generated and applied to a central processing unit which has stored in associated memory the UPCs of all articles available for purchase which are so encoded, correlated with the price and other characteristics of the articles, such as weight.
Articles are placed on a conveyor following UPC scanning and thereby led into a so-called "security tunnel", which is guarded against customer fraud by various light curtains, which are in the form of light sources and associated photocells. In the course of article conveyance, its weight is physically measured and a signal is generated indicative of the measurement.
Comparison is made of the stored, weight-indicative signal and the physical measured signal. If the comparison is negative, indicative of potential customer fraud, article processing is interrupted and various courses of action are obtainable, one being the reverse movement of the conveyor. Otherwise, in the course of continuing positive comparison results, the customer's order is carried forward, with price totalization effected from stored price-indicative signals.
In the latter patent, a number of further security measures are effected to detect customer fraud or checkout failure. In one such additional measure, article shape is detected, such as by the light curtain at the entry to the security tunnel. The CPU storage includes, with the article identity code a cross-correlation of article shape. This compilation is desirably made from the system itself, as by storage of detected article shape in a system set up mode, through use of the light curtain output signals.
A second additional measure is the repeat reading of article UPC in the security tunnel and comparison of the same with that read by the scanner. Checkout failure would be present on negative comparison in this respect.
A third additional measure is the introduction of electronic article surveillance (EAS) practice in the security tunnel. Here, storage is made with UPC of whether or not the article so encoded should have an EAS tag thereon. If the article is detected as having an EAS tag thereon and storage indicates that it should not, such as would be the case where a customer tries fraudulently to substitute an expensive wine purchase for a cheaper wine subjected to UPC scanning, checkout failure would again occur.
One difficulty in the operator-unattended checkout of articles, in the supermarket environment, has been the matter of bulk or non-prepackaged goods. These goods, such as food market produce items, are provided in bulk layout in bins or other compartments, for customer selection and bagging in plastic wrappers dispensable at the produce location. Typically, the customer selects the produce, places the same in the plastic wrapper, brings same to the point of checkout and manual, checkout assistance is requisite for effecting pricing and output of the selected produce.